Yoda
Yoda was a member the Jedi council and one of the most powerful Jedi ever. He trained Obi-Wan, as well as many other Jedi. Background Yoda began his Jedi training about 800 years before episode III. Abilities Yoda is so powerful with the force that her does not require a light saber to fight. He is the only character to be able to hold his own against Darth Sidious. Telekinesis- Yoda is able to manipulate massive objects with the force. This allowed to him hold a shattered space station together for a short period of time. He was also able to create a force bubble to keep himself alive in space. He could also pin Darth Maul and Darth Talon against a wall with the force, despite them both being powerful Sith lords. Telepathy- Yoda is able to sense someone's emotions with the force. He also cleared a memory block in Maul's mind, as well as erase a memory from Padme's mind. He was able to fend off Palpatine's psychic attack as well. Foresight- Like all force users, Yoda can see the future. He could sense the destines of the Skywalker children, even Lara's (Which was centuries in the future). Weaknesses Damaged spine- After his battle with Palpatine, Yoda's spine was broken paralyzing him. Talon repaired his spine with the force, but Yoda was not completely healed. He afterwards had to walk with a cane. Personality Yoda is very old and wise. He offers guidance to several characters. He is also very calm and collected, seemingly never getting angry. Despite his incredible power, he is very humble and caring. Story The Phantom Menace Yoda first appears when Obi-Wan calls the Jedi Council to inform them that he and Anakin discovered a clone army. The council sends two hundred Jedi to Obi-Wan's location. The council is later called again and informed that Alderaan is under attack by the clones. The Jedi need a day to arrive, and Yoda tells the prince of Alderaan that they will send transports to help evacuate the planet. Obi-Wan and Anakin have to stop three ships from bombing the capital by themselves. Yoda tells Obi-Wan to remember the Battle of Intercepting Parts, and this does give Anakin and Obi-Wan the idea to form a civilian air force to slow the ships down. They manage to take down two of the ships, but the third destroys all the civilian ships. Anakin is called by the Jedi Council and he tells them what happened. The council doesn't know what they can do, but Chancellor Palpatine recommends the Jedi in the temple and on the transport transferring their force power to one of the Jedi on Alderaan, which is forbidden. The council reluctantly agrees, but Yoda insists that Obi-Wan must be the receiver because he is older and more experienced. However, Obi-Wan is unconscious so it has to be Anakin. The Jedi transfer their power and Anakin destroys the last ship. The council does not celebrate. Attack of the Clones A few years into the Clone Wars, Palpatine makes a proposal for a ceasefire with the Separatists, but the council blocks this proposal because they have to destroy the dark side completely. Yoda later visits Padmé Amidala, a double agent for the Republic, to inform her that it is time to defect. Padme does pretend to defect and is flown into Separatist space, where she informs Separatist leaders that the Jedi have found out that Count Dooku is a traitor. Then Republic Commandos appear and pretend to kill Padme. The Separatists flee. Yoda also appears and thanks Padme for her help. As they are flying back to Republic space, they are spotted by a Separatist ship, so they hide in a nebula. They witness clone controlled ships guarding the border being replaced by regular Separatist ships. They are confused why they are doing this. Because Yoda was on the ship, he did not arrive to Coruscant in time for Mace Windu's funeral. This turned out to be a good thing because the Jedi Temple was destroyed killing everyone at the funeral. Since the Jedi Council is now mostly dead, Palpatine successfully passes a peace treaty, which also cuts the Jedi out of politics completely. Yoda, Obi-Wan and a few other Jedi visit the destroyed temple. Yoda informs Obi-Wan that this was the work of a new enemy. Revenge of the Sith Yoda is first seen at the original clone base. Maul and Talon go there in search of the clones, but find it empty. Maul mentions Darth Sidious. Yoda pins both of them to the wall with the force. He then asks who Sidious is. Yoda captures them and then flies to a Jedi stronghold, which is now destroyed. Tann Windu appears and tells Yoda that all the other Jedi there died. However, Qui-Gon Jinn is revealed to have survived as well. Tann thinks that Maul was behind the attack, but Yoda reveals that he was not. They then go to a space station where the last of the Jedi Council is. They play a recording of Maul's interrogation, where he reveals that Palpatine is Sidious. The Jedi plan to arrest the chancellor and play the recording as proof, but they don't know the extent of Palpatine's power. They bring in Maul so he can tell them. Maul says that Sidious is far too powerful to capture and that he has no weaknesses. However, Yoda clears a memory block in Maul's mind and he remembers that Palpatine's weakness is a light side nexus. He also reveals that Sidious is trying to get to the vault under the Jedi Temple. They lock Maul up again, but soon after the station is attacked by the Chimera, who start killing Jedi. Obi-Wan and a now freed Talon battle Grievous, but Obi-Wan is injured badly. Yoda attacks Grievous, but he is prepared. Grievous blows up the station, but Yoda manages to hold it together long enough for Talon and Obi-Wan to reach an escape pod. The other Jedi escape as well. Yoda is then sucked into space, but manages to survive by cocooning himself in force energy. He is picked up by Captain Antilles's ship, who also picks up Obi-Wan and Talon. When Yoda wakes up, he is on Alderaan and Talon is by his side. Talon tells him what happened to Maul and herself when they were young. She also asks about Maul, and Yoda tells her that he is still alive. Talon asks what Sidious wants in the vault, and Yoda explains that the bones of Darth Plagueis are there and they will give Sidious the Gift of Foresight. Yoda also offers Talon a way back to the light side. Yoda chooses to stay on Alderaan a while longer, but tells Talon to go with Obi-Wan to help capture Sidious. Yoda visits Padme, who is now married to Anakin and is pregnant. Yoda takes her off Alderaan because of all the Jedi assassinations, and he also reveals that she is having more than one child. They go to the Alderaan shipyards, where the king has been building a secret rebel army. Bail, Obi-Wan, and Talon arrive there also. Bail reveals that the Republic is planning to build a Death Star, and that they are using a secret stockpile of Mandalorian iron to do so. They make a plan to destroy the iron and Obi-Wan prepares to lead the attack. Soon after Padme begins going into labor, but Sidious psychically attacks the children. Yoda manages to shield them, and the king offers to fly them as far away from Sidious as possible. Talon also accompanies them. They briefly escape Sidious, and they land on Degoba because there is lots of life there and lots of force for Yoda to fight Sidious with. Yoda, Talon, and Padme are dropped off and Bail's ship returns to orbit. Padme gives birth to three children, Luke, Leia, and Lara. Yoda senses their destinies. Luke will destroy Emperor Palpatine, and Leia will lead the rebellion against the empire. When Yoda senses Lara's destiny he sees that it is in the distant future. Knowing this, he blocks Padme's memory of Lara after putting her to sleep. Sidious does find them again, and he summons a dark storm around the planet. Yoda protects the group and engages in psychic battle with Sidious. Yoda manages to fend him off, but his spine is broken in the process. Talon fixes it, but not entirely. The battle kills a lot of the plant life on Degoba, and also creates a dark side nexus. Yoda brings Luke, Leia, and Padme to Bail's ship when it lands, and tells him that Talon has died. Yoda later meets up with Obi-Wan and Bail after they received news that Padme's mother and nephew have been killed. They think that her nephew was targeted because he was believed to be Anakin's son. In order to protect the children, they decide that Leia will be raised under a different name, and Luke will be raised by his uncle and aunt far away. Later, Obi-Wan tells Yoda that Anakin will seek revenge on whoever killed "his son". Yoda says that when he finds out his turn to the dark side will be complete. Yoda tells Obi-Wan to focus on the future. A few days later, Yoda returns to Degoba and picks up Talon and Lara. He brings them to a special system he knows about. Time slows down inside of it, so Talon can raise Lara there. Then, Lara can fulfill her destiny in the far future. Category:Star Wars Category:Jedi Category:Characters (Star Wars)